


Squeaky Clean

by Ambitious_Rubbish



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish
Summary: It’s common knowledge that there’s nothing quite like a hot, relaxing shower after a long, hard day.Unfortunately for Sarah Lyons, there’s really no such thing as a relaxing shower, period. Not when a certain impish ex-Vault Dweller is around, anyway.
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949869
Kudos: 10





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
> 
> Day 20: "Shower Sex"

Yes, Project Purity had been an unqualified success. Yes, the Capital Wasteland now had access to fresh, clean water in quantities that it hadn’t known since before the bombs dropped. Yes, it was abundant enough that people were reclaiming a few of the luxuries that their ancestors had once taken for granted: things like clean clothes, hot beverages…

… and showers.

But to Sarah Lyons, it still seemed more than a little selfish to have her own personal shower built into the bathroom in her quarters.

Now, one could argue – and indeed, people did – that it was a luxury befitting her station. She was the highest ranked field commander in the entirety of this chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. She was the only daughter of the Elder himself. But more than that, she had a reputation for eminent practicality, and no one doubted that she could indulge in such a luxury from time to time without being tempted to abuse it.

Sarah wasn’t sure she necessarily agreed with that sentiment, but this was one of those things that no longer seemed to be in her hands. Her squadmate, confidante, and girlfriend Abigail Brennan had apparently decided to take the solemn task of when it was appropriate to utilize Sarah’s shower into her own hands.

She’d also decided to take Sarah’s _breasts_ into her hands as well.

“I’m pretty sure those are clean. You can probably stop now.”

“Honey, you’re in the shower with a girl who likes girls. You’re going to have the cleanest set of boobs on this side of the country. That’s just a given.”

Sarah laughed, shaking her head ruefully. There were times she was still surprised at the… intensity of Abby’s feelings for her. And at her insatiable need for _sex._ But there was no real arguing once the slim redhead had made up her mind. On this point, at least, there would absolutely be no dissuading her. “Sounds like perfectly unassailable logic,” she muttered and rolled her eyes.

Abby pointedly ignored the sarcasm. “Right?”

When she got like this – which was often – it was usually best to try and change the subject. So Sarah did just that. “So, were you planning on getting my back at any point?” She nodded down at the steadily dwindling bar of soap clutched tightly in Abby’s small hand. With each pass over her chest, more and more lather built up, and that bar of soap got ever smaller. “I mean, there’s more to me than a nice set of tits, and all the rest of that stuff needs washing. So, you know… maybe you could just hand over the soap?”

“Mmmm, I’ll consider it.”

“Ok, fine, but if you’re just going to stand there groping my breasts, then we’re wasting water.” She moved her hand towards the faucet.

For a brief moment, Sarah thought Abby would actually stand her ground. And she was mentally preparing herself for how that would pan out. Spinning out likely potential scenarios. The redhead would smile – that adorable, little sassy smile of hers – and then she would straighten her back, puff out her chest (in a way that Sarah found irresistibly cute,) and she would stand firm until the end of time, if need be.

This time, though, she caved after about two seconds.

The truth was that Sarah had an ace in the hole, and they both knew it. The hot water felt wonderful coursing down over their shoulders and down their backs, but while Sarah might have missed it when it was gone, she could adapt. Her redheaded paramour? Was a little less willing to go without.

“Wait! Don’t… ok, fine. Here.”

She felt a little guilty playing the “heavy” this way, especially when Abby’s defiance had collapsed so completely – like a hillock of InstaMash that had been left out too long. But neither of them was averse to playing dirty. At least when it came to matters like these. A win was a win. And in a lot of ways, a loss could be a win, too.

Given that Sarah now had possession of the soap and was busily soaping up Abigail’s stomach, (much to the redhead’s squealing delight,) this was one of those times where even defeat wasn’t truly defeat.

The thing about being a top notch field commander, though, was that even in victory, one couldn’t afford to rest on their laurels. Sarah might have won this little “skirmish,” but if she wanted to win the war, she needed to stay on the offensive. If she lost her momentum, she might never get it back. And that would be… unfortunate.

And so with Abby thoroughly distracted by the bar of soap running in little circles around her belly button, Sarah decided to make her move.

As always, she was quick. Decisive. Never giving her opponent time to get their bearings, and certainly not giving them the breathing room they would need to even consider mounting a counterattack. One moment the redhead was sighing happily, content with her lot in life. She had hot water, an even hotter girlfriend doing abundantly naughty things to her tummy – there wasn’t much more she could ask for.

And then, the next moment, she was being turned around, pushed up against the glass door of the shower. Being pinned against it, actually. The Sentinel was taller, more powerfully built, and far more adept at close-quarters fighting, whether armed or no, and those skills were surprisingly useful in situations like these. Abby found herself completely unable to move as Sarah firmly – though not roughly – kept her in place with an almost comically small amount of force.

“Hey, uh… what-”

She never got the opportunity to finish that thought.

As some very eager lips began kissing her shoulder, whatever half-formed notions she had in her head simply poofed into the ether. She sighed as those kisses became more demanding – as hot breath teased the side of her neck, as those lips made their way down and around to her other shoulder. She shivered at the smoothness and coolness of the door glass against her feverish skin. But as intensely pleasurable as all that was, it paled in comparison to the hand dipping between her legs.

Abby’s shaky little moan was all the inspiration Sarah needed to turn up the heat just a little bit more.

As it turned out, that “little bit more” was more than enough. The redhead closed her eyes, flattened herself against the glass and did her best to try and stay upright even as a wave of nearly overwhelming sensation swept over her. Sarah clutched at her, keeping her from toppling even as her knees threatened to give way.

It took her a few moments to recover, and the first thing she did once she’d gotten her wits back was try for a smug comment.

It may have been brilliant, but it was also in no language that Sarah Lyons could understand.

“Hrrfff mmmppph geeeerrr...”

She laughed. “I’m sorry?”

Abby took a breath. Then another. And only then did the shivering stop long enough for her to get out something remotely resembling English. “I think… think it’s my turn now.”

“To wash my back, you mean.”

“Well, actually-”

“No, see, you’re going to wash my back.” There was a firmness to Sarah’s voice that made it fairly clear that this was not a position she could be argued out of.

“Oh.”

“You’re going to wash my back, because the sooner we get clean and get out of here, the sooner we can go and get DIRTY again.”

The redhead’s face brightened. “Well… when you put it that way...” She snatched the bar of soap out of Sarah’s left hand and promptly got to work. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“I thought you’d see things my way.”


End file.
